Under An Alias
by callmetash
Summary: Annabeth worries about her missing boyfriend, while Percy is sure that someone named 'Wise Girl' is important to him. The gods defy Zeus's ruling to help the unlikely pair. But how will Percy remember Annabeth if he can't even learn what her name is?
1. One: Poseidon

**Hi! This is my first ever PJO fic (although I practically spend most of my time on FF here, LOL.) This is my take on how Percy and Annabeth will get back together when they reunite at Roman Camp (hopefully, in _The Son of Neptune_), but you know. Anyway, this story is basically about the gods rooting for Percabeth and trying to defy Zeus and Hera to help Percy remember Annabeth without risking his life. So, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is the sole property of Rick Riordan. If it was mine, it wouldn't be nearly as awesome.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>one: <strong>_**poseidon.**

**~ p e r c y .**

The boy named Perseus sat up in his bed, breathing heavily.

His dream had unnerved him. The first part of his dream had been strange. A man, who had been wearing Birkenstocks, a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and a fishing cap, had appeared in his dream.

"P—Neptune?" he had asked.

"_Please, son, call me Poseidon. It is my favourite name, and you know me best by it."_

The man was his father. And he didn't care he was using the Greek names. That was odd, considering the first time he had used them, Lupa had given him a stern look and one of his best friends, Allegra, had to give him a crash course in Roman gods.

However, Lupa _had _said that the gods hadn't been answering any prayers for about a month, so he wondered why Poseidon was talking to him.

"I thought the gods had stopped talking to their children. Why are you talking to me?"

"_Zeus believed that we were getting too close to our mortal offspring, and closed Olympus. We gods were forbidden to contact our mortal children, and even Dionysus, who was meant to be on probation on Earth, was recalled. However, most of us believe this new law is ridiculous. I know for a fact Artemis still contacts her Hunters, even ventures to Earth. Aphrodite risked a chance with some of her children and I wouldn't put it past Hephaestus to have some sort of contraption that defies this rule."_

"But you're just talking to me in a dream."

"_I _am_ capable of that, Perseus. The only gods who have followed his ruling to the tee are Ares and Athena. Athena has always been far too obedient to her father for her own good and I don't believe Ares sees reason to send messages to his children anyway. Besides, I am Zeus's brother. He is dangerous, but I do not fear him, and nor does my brother Hades. In fact, Hades believes Zeus has become delusional, and is still giving his son advice, inviting him back to his palace. And I intend to do the same to you."_

He was way past confused, but something had struck a chord with him when his father said 'Athena'. When he finally managed to sum up his feelings in words, he said, "Father, I'm lost."

"_It is to be this way. Hera has meddled in dangerous affairs, bringing you here, but I must agree with my sister: it must be done. Trust me; everything will come back in due course."_

"I feel… I feel like I've forgotten something important. And I'm trying to remember what it is, but I just _can't_. And it's annoying the Hades out of me. Gods, it feels good calling it Hades without getting a whack to the head."

His father chuckled. _"I have told you before: you are like me in the sense that the sea does not like to be restrained. But trust me on this, son, do not rush it. What you seek will be revealed very soon. She will not rest until she is." _After saying that, Poseidon looked like he had revealed too much.

"She? Is it a girl?"

But Poseidon never answered his question. _"Zeus senses an illegal dream; I must leave you now. I do not know when I will be able to contact you again, but remember this, Percy. You are a Son of Poseidon, not a Son of Neptune. Don't let a Roman make you think otherwise. They may seem one in the same, but they are not. Neptune is really only revered for his horses. But I, Poseidon, am revered for my power over the seas. That is why they fear you."_

"What? Wait, Dad—"

"_Be safe, Percy. I'll leave you with an image that will remind you of home. They are coming for you."_

"Who? Dad, what—?"

But Poseidon had faded into blackness, and was slowly being replaced by a picture of a group of people sitting around a ping-pong table, almost all dressed in orange. He also saw one of them asleep, about twenty pencils up his nostrils.

He noticed that the only boy not dressed in orange was speaking, and he was looking at… something he couldn't see, which bugged him. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp and probably doesn't even remember who he is."

It occurred to him what Poseidon was calling him: Percy. Not Perseus, which he knew was his name, not Perce, which his friends, Octavian (Tav) or Allegra (Legs) called, him, but Percy.

And although he had no recollection of his surname up to this point, he knew almost immediately that they were talking about him. _He _was Percy Jackson. He knew when he met his friends today, he would start telling him to call him Percy.

It suddenly occurred to him what shirt the boy who was talking was wearing. Rather than orange, it had been purple.

He wore those purple shirts.

But something inside him felt just like he did when he put on the shirt a week ago: like he should be wearing a different shirt.

An orange one.

* * *

><p><strong>~ a n n a b e t h .<strong>

She trudged back to Athena Cabin alone.

She did most things alone, these days. It scared her sometimes, but she assured herself that she would find Percy and she wouldn't be alone anymore.

The one thing that unnerved her the most was that when Annabeth was fighting a monster, and she was ready to yell out a quick battle plan to the person who was supposed to stick right by her side in a battle. And then she turned and realised he wasn't there. So she had to fight the thing by herself.

Sure, she could handle it herself, but fighting monsters alone really sucked.

And now, she and Jason had realised the awful truth. Percy was stuck at a _Roman Camp_, possibly being tortured for having no memories whatsoever, or being admired. Possibly getting cosy with one of the female campers.

Why?

Oh, because he doesn't have any idea who she is, _that's _why.

She angrily kicked a little pebble, and watched as it rolled off. It was all Hera's fault. She had blanked Jason and Percy's memories, and put them in different places. Was it some sort of punishment? Sure, she had insulted the goddess. But it had been almost two years ago, and Hera had been sending cows after her ever since. But to take away her _boyfriend_?

Annabeth wasn't sure she could handle it.

So she stumbled into her cabin, and jumped into her bunk, her armour still on, and cried. She wished Zeus hadn't passed the law about closing Olympus. Annabeth needed to speak to her mother. Her mother would always find and answer to a situation.

Annabeth prayed really hard to Athena that night. She prayed for guidance, for strength, for some marital help.

None came.

That was, until Annabeth fell into a restless sleep, and in her dream, a man who looked a lot like Percy appeared.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth gasped, looking at the man, dressed in gear that made him look like he was ready to go fishing.

"_Hello, dear Annabeth. I would ask you how you are, but I assume that you are not well."_

Naturally, Annabeth was shocked. When would Poseidon drop in to check on children of Athena?

The Sea God chuckled, as if he had read her thoughts. _"You are a special case, Daughter of Athena. I rather like you. You are very much like your mother—well, her good qualities, anyway—yet unlike her in many ways. It enthrals me. Not to mention my son has taken quite a liking to you."_

Her heart lurched as he casually spoke about her boyfriend, but she laughed at Poseidon's remark about Athena's 'good' qualities. "I didn't know you admired anything about my mother, no offence, Lord Poseidon. But Percy… is he okay? The Romans haven't butchered him alive, have they?"

"_No, he's well," _Poseidon reassured her, which brought back the air into her lungs. _"He has been 'claimed' by Neptune. Gods, I dislike the name Neptune. I really prefer Poseidon."_

With her ADHD mind, Annabeth vaguely wondered why her mother hated Poseidon so much when he acted much more human and kind than the other gods. But majority of her mind was focusing on the topic at hand. "He… he doesn't remember me, does he?"

There was a pause before Poseidon answered. _"He doesn't remember you, but then again, he barely remembers anything. He didn't even remember his surname, poor boy. But what he does know is that he is forgetting something important, and he knows it's got something to do with Athena. I told him what he is seeking will be discovered, and that you will not rest until it is."_

"What… what did he say?"

"_Naturally, he was confused, but he guessed I was talking about a girl. But I had to cut that dream short. He wasn't to ask too many questions. It is too dangerous for him to find out who he is now. But he will not give up on you. His faith in his past is stronger than that of the Jason boy. Like you tied him to his mortal life, you are tying him to his past."_

"What?"

"_Annabeth, he told you the reason why survived his bath in the River Styx. Tyson, Grover, Sally, me… we all flashed in his head. But you saved him. Your memory helped him out of that river. You are the one thing tying him to his mortal life. And just because he's forgotten his memories, doesn't mean he has lost his invulnerability. You still tie him to the mortal world, Annabeth. He may not remember you, but you are still tied to him. He will not disregard you easily."_

Although it was a dream, Annabeth began to cry. "You've spoken to him. I wish my mom would speak to me."

"_Like I said to Percy, I am not scared of Zeus. He is my brother. But your mother admires him, fears him. She does not wish to disobey him because she is his favourite daughter. But she wishes she could. But it is not easy for Athena. I have never seen her so frustrated and conflicted before. But back to Percy. He is fine. I have left him a message, telling him that you are coming."_

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth replied, the tears coming down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

"_You really are a strange Child of Athena. And I am glad that it is you that Percy picked rather than your siblings. No offence. Despite the rivalry between your mother and I, I am always quite surprised to see how well you two get along."_

"Well, he's my Seaweed Brain. I'm the only one allowed to mess with him."

Poseidon chuckled, before his face reached up into a lazy smile, not unlike Percy's. _"I must leave you now, in case Zeus realises I have spoken to two demigods in one night. I have come to reassure you. And I shall speak to your mother. Of course, I might have no results… but you need a mother right now, Annabeth."_

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon. It means a lot."

With a final smile, Percy's father disappeared, leaving a smell of sea salt.

Slowly, the image was being replaced by another, of a boy with a purple shirt sleeping in a small blue cabin. She didn't know whether it was her hyperactive imagination or if it was another of Poseidon's gifts, but she gasped.

The boy was Percy.

He had jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. "Perseus… Percy. Percy Jackson. They're coming for me." He frowned. "I'm the Son of Poseidon, not Neptune… and I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something to do with Athena."

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat, as he angrily played with his hair, his expression clearly stating he was over the amnesia. Then, slowly, out of his pocket, he drew a piece of paper, scribbled with a little note. Annabeth could read what was on it.

_Seaweed Brain, _

_When you get up, meet me at the arena. Whoever loses must announce they are an idiot, and hug Chiron. (It would be so much better if Mr D was around, but anyway.)_

_Wise Girl._

"Who _are _you, Wise Girl?" he asked, while Annabeth tried breathing and wondered why Hera left him with that note, which she remembered writing. "I wish… I wish I remember you."

Then the image faded, and Annabeth woke up in the Athena Cabin, startled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so basically that was a test run :3 I hope you did like it. If you did, I will continue :D (I mean, I've already gotten it written it up...) So, yeah!<strong>

**Loved it? Hated it? Just want to say hello? REVIEW!**


	2. Two: Aphrodite

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They might've only been five, but I've seen this fandom. It's big. To have been noticed by even five people who think I should continue is the compliment. So yeah, thanks. :D**

**Anyway, time for another god (or in this case, goddess) to visit Percabeth! I'm pretty sure if this was to actually happen, she'd be the first there. But anywho. :D**

_**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>two: <strong>_**aphrodite.**

**~ a n n a b e t h .**

Poseidon's visit really improved Annabeth's mood. While she was working, she would have conversations with the people around her, and she walked back to her cabins with her siblings, chatting about rather animated theories that popped up into their minds. She also began to design buildings again, ready for production when Olympus was to be reopened. She hadn't designed a building since Zeus closed Olympus.

No one really knew why Annabeth was so chipper all of a sudden, but she told no one. Her siblings wouldn't take it too well when they realised she had been visited by their mother's rival. Sure, they liked Percy, but that was because he was kind and he had proven his worth. Telling her siblings she had had a proper conversation with the Sea God was something like ultimate betrayal.

Eventually, Rachel found out, being psychic and all. "Someone told you how Percy is, and he's not interested in any girls," she said, one day, approaching her as Annabeth headed down to the training arena.

"No they didn't," Annabeth tried to say, but because Rachel's remark hit so close to home and she was so happy about the whole thing, she couldn't lie properly and a huge smile broke on her face.

"Knew it," Rachel replied with a triumphant grin. "Who told you?"

"Um… oh… just…."

"Spit it out, Annabeth."

"…Poseidon, maybe?"

"OH MY GODS, POSEIDON?" Rachel shrieked, which then prompted Annabeth to put her hand firmly over Rachel's mouth, praying no one had heard her.

"You couldn't have said that any louder?" Annabeth asked, reluctantly relieving the pressure of her hand off Rachel's face.

"Sure I can, would you like me to try?" Rachel answered mischievously. However, after taking a look at Annabeth's face, she backtracked quickly. "Kidding. So, really? Poseidon? Talking to you?"

Annabeth described her vivid dream, finishing with the vision she saw of Percy waking up at the Roman Camp and reading the note she had written him, as a dare.

"Oh, wow," Rachel said. "Well, this is a good thing, right? He knows 'Wise Girl' is important, so he won't go after anyone else! He already cares about!"

Annabeth sighed. "Gods, I hope so."

x

A few nights after Rachel's discovery of Percy's wellbeing, Annabeth was visited by another god. She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and her eyes constantly changed colour until they became a very recognisable shade of sea-green.

"Hello, Annabeth," the woman smiled pleasantly.

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth replied, knowing immediately this was Piper's mom. "What brings you here?"

"Visiting, making sure you are okay," the goddess of love smiled. "And, to talk to you about Percy."

She was flattered a goddess would think she was okay, but she was rather scared to talk about the goddess of love about her missing boyfriend. She was afraid that she would say they weren't compatible, or something.

"Do not fret, Daughter of Athena, I have always known you and Percy are _perfect _for each other, and you will end up happy," Aphrodite said, making Annabeth realise she had been reading her thoughts, which made her blush. "It's just that times are difficult. You can be assured, however, it was not I who put Percy in his current situation. That was all Hera's doing. And despite what you may think, Hera did not do it to punish you. It was just an unfortunate inconvenience that Percy happened to be the 'leader' of Camp Half-Blood."

That didn't make Annabeth feel much better, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't suppose Percy ever told you about how I visited him one day, did he?" the goddess asked.

Again, Annabeth kept silent, but she shook her head.

"On the quest to rescue you after you were abducted by Atlas, five members were picked for the quest. Three Hunters of Artemis: Zoë Nightshade, the former lieutenant, Bianca di Angelo, and the girl named Phoebe. And then Grover and Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, accompanied them. However, I made the Stoll brothers give Phoebe a poisoned shirt as to stop her from going on the quest."

Annabeth had heard some of the gist of what had happened, but she hadn't known _this _had. "Why, though?"

"So Percy could take her place and look for you!" Aphrodite said, seeming delighted. "He was going to sneak out and do it anyway; why wouldn't I help him?"

Annabeth was speechless, so the goddess continued.

"Anyway, as they were travelling, I met him in the desert, and I told him that there would be a future between him and yourself. You were destined to be together, despite your parents' rivalry. At first, he didn't believe me, but I thought of him as so innocent that I promised to make his love life hard." She paused, as if waiting for Annabeth's reaction.

"So, in a way, this whole scenario is a _good _thing for you," Annabeth said, anger slowly bubbling inside her. She felt slightly miffed that she was a silly play thing for a goddess, and that the goddess didn't care to think she might have feelings, too.

"No, not really. You see, Percy was a very sweet boy, but he didn't seem to see what was right in front of him. So, I promised him that it would be difficult, because travelling tough roads with the person you love will always open your eyes to your feelings. He needed the road to be hard to see just how good a catch you really were."

"But now he doesn't remember who I am. So how does that work?"

"He _does_, very deep, deep down in his subconscious. Hera hasn't taken _all _of his memories of you; rather, she has buried some of them so deep down inside him he doesn't know how to access them, nor can anybody else. Besides, it is like Poseidon said: you still tie him to the mortal world, Annabeth. You are the reason he is still alive. Therefore, it will much harder—well, almost impossible—for him to let you go, or to forget you completely. And even if he finds another girl—which I can assure you, he won't—there will always be a feeling nagging at him that he's missing out on something important. He might not have ever voiced this, but he loves you, Annabeth. He's loved you from the first time he properly lost you, and you've loved him since the first time _you _properly lost him."

Aphrodite looked at Annabeth, as the roll of accusations hit her. Percy _loved _her. And of course, she loved her stupid Seaweed Brain too.

"I always wondered why he gave up something as grand as immortality and godhood," Annabeth mused. "I didn't realise I meant _that _much to him."

"Oh, you mean the _world _to him," Aphrodite replied. "Why do you think he's going nuts trying to figure out why he feels empty and lost?"

If Percy had said that, she'd probably said, "It's because you're lacking your brains, Kelp Head." But this was the goddess of love. So, she said, "You really think so?"

"Of course. I am always quite certain about things regarding love," Aphrodite replied. "Now, would you like me to send a message to Percy from you?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ p e r c y .<strong>

After original contact, Poseidon didn't bother giving advice to him again. Percy _knew _he had risked making contact with him the first time, but he still couldn't help but feel abandoned by his dad. It was like no one was looking for him.

Then again, he knew that wasn't true either. That whole group of people seemed adamant to find him. He just didn't know who they were.

When he woke up that morning, and Tav and Legs came to visit his cabin that morning, Percy promptly told them to cut down on the usage of Perce (because he had a feeling it was used sometimes), and call him Percy. They took one look at each other, and agreed. Apparently, Percy suited him better. _(Well, obviously, he had been using that name his whole life. He just didn't remember it.)_

Everyone else, however, stuck firmly (and stubbornly) to Perseus.

Anyway, he continued his training at the First Legion, trying not to sink below average. He honestly didn't want to die. Lupa scared the crap out of him. He also didn't want to get anything burnt into him, like the other old timers. He was suddenly wishing for nicer things, such as camp necklaces.

Octavian, being the son of Mars _(Ares)_, wasn't afraid of having anything burnt into his skin. In fact, he was _proud_, saying that he had wanted a tattoo for years. Allegra, Daughter of Ceres _(Demeter)_ wasn't to keen on the subject, but she knew it was a necessity. Percy? Percy thought it wasn't right. If he got those marks, he'd feel like a traitor.

About a month into their stay at the Legion, Allegra and Octavian got their tattoos, and it really bothered him. When he was left unmarked, Lupa said, _You still have to prove yourself to me, pup._

Somehow, he knew that Lupa knew where he was from. She just wasn't going to tell him.

He didn't care though, because he was happy to be different, to be unmarked. There was a feeling inside them that told him that he wasn't like them. And he was sure, where he had come from, what they used to mark years gone by wasn't that horrible.

x

In another dream, he was visited by a beautiful woman, with shoulder length hair, wearing a nice blue dress. She had ever-changing eyes, and her hair colour didn't seem to stay the same. She flickered, flickered and flickered, until she had curly blonde hair and grey eyes.

Percy could almost easily say she was the prettiest person he had seen since he woke up, and the grey and the blonde really helped.

"Hello, Percy!" she said, actually talking with her mouth rather than her mind, like Poseidon had. "I am assuming you know who I am?"

"Aphrodite. I mean, Venus. I mean—"

The goddess of love and beauty laughed. "Yes, I am both. Although, you will always know me as Aphrodite. Still, I think I look pretty good with my armour on as Venus." Percy could swear he saw a woman dressed in a toga, wearing what seemed to be mirrored armour everywhere, but the image disappeared and she was normal Aphrodite again.

"What are you doing here, Lady Aphrodite?"

"Visiting you, of course! Gods, you're lucky you didn't get those tattoos. They're pretty ugly. If Lupa cared to listen to me, I might've given a talk to her," Aphrodite huffed. "They're downright barbaric."

"You'll probably like them better if you're Venus," Percy said, his ADHD mind babbling.

Aphrodite frowned, and shrugged. "I suppose you are right, Hero."

There was a silence, before Percy asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to see how well you are doing. You look surprisingly well for someone who has lost their memory. And incredibly good looking in that purple shirt."

"Um, thank you," Percy replied.

"Anyway, I'm also here to send a message from a person who is most worried about you. I am not usually a messenger, but this was important for her to tell you."

Percy frowned. This was the second time a god had mentioned something (or someone) had been frantically searching for him. And now, there was a message. "This girl… is she my girlfriend?"

Aphrodite shrugged, looking too innocent. "All I can say is, she is your closest friend. Whether she is your girlfriend or not, you must find that out for yourself."

Of course: the gods would never give him a straight answer.

"So what's the message, then?" Percy asked, now even angrier at his amnesia.

"Well, she says, 'I hope you're doing well. I also want to let you know when I see you again, I'll kick your butt, Seaweed Brain. Love, Wise Girl.'"

A jolt of something that felt somewhat like electricity flowed from the small of his back, just opposite his navel. There it was again: _Wise Girl_ and _Seaweed Brain_. Obviously, he was the Seaweed Brain, considering he was the Son of Poseidon and all (and though he didn't like to admit it, quite stupid at times).

"Wise Girl… Athena," Percy said aloud, his mind making links to vague things he remembered. "This Wise Girl, my 'friend', she's a Daughter of Athena, isn't she?"

Aphrodite beamed. "Yes, yes she is."

After that, Percy was feeling particularly smart. "Will… will you send her a message back?"

Aphrodite nodded.

"Dear Wise Girl—whoever you are, and I'm sorry I don't remember you—thank you for caring about me. Although I vaguely remember someone telling me that our parents were rivals. From, your Seaweed Brain."

Aphrodite was so blinding that Percy had to look away long before she beamed herself up into her true form. "This is absolutely adorable!" were the last words he heard her say.

x

After his world faded into blackness, he saw someone blurred out wake up in the middle of the night, almost toppling out of their bunk. Eventually, he realised it was a girl, and her hair fell into long, princess like curls around her face. Percy couldn't help but think even in this blurred state, she was just as pretty as Aphrodite.

"Oh, I'm so kicking your butt when we find you, Seaweed Brain," the girl huffed, which made him realise that she was his Wise Girl. (_Gods, she was pretty._) "That's what you get for forgetting me."

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! I hoped you like it. Besides that, I've got nothing else to say but REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Three: An Interlude on Olympus

**I love you guys sooooo much! Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'd reply to them all, but then I decided the best way to thank you is to put up another chapter. Still, I'm flattered. :3**

**Anywho, this is Poseidon's promise to Annabeth about talking to Athena... INTRIGUE! xP**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. (And Annabeth.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>three: <strong>_**an interlude on olympus.**

At the Olympian Council Assembly, there was a mass of arguing gods, trying to plead their case to their liege. Almost all of them thought he was deluded in his choice and that he should re-open Olympus in order to help destroy the giants.

All the Olympian Council plus Hestia, Hades and Persephone were there, and almost all of them were arguing to re-open Olympus. "My Lord, we need to reopen Olympus," Hera was saying to her husband, who looked beyond furious with her. "It is the only true way of defeating the giants, you know that." Zeus still wasn't happy that she'd ran away and made contact with his son, but then again, he had given Jason Grace's life to her, and so Hera believed she would use that gift if she must.

Everyone knew it was a bad day in Olympus when even Hera was revolting against Zeus and taking some Juno-esque qualities into herself. Even Athena looked about ready to put her two drachmas into the discussion, and everyone knew if Athena got into this, her logic would be saying the same thing as the others.

"SILENCE!" Zeus called, and immediately, the Throne Room quietened. However, Poseidon and Hades rose to meet their brother.

"Brother, this is complete madness," Hades said, defiantly. "If you think you can ignore this, you _cannot_. The giants were created to bring our doom, even more so than the Titans. They will cause far more damage. And although it will be a blow to our prides, we _must _work together with them—"

"I agree with Hades on this one," Poseidon added, shocking almost everyone else on the council. Normally, the Big Three didn't get along. When alliances were made, however, it was usually Zeus/Poseidon vs. Hades. For Poseidon and Hades to actually agree on something usually meant Zeus would consider their arguments, because together, both Poseidon and Hades would have the power to possibly overthrow him.

"There has been enough talk," Zeus said, firmly. And with that, he beamed himself out of the room, which made his brothers sigh about his love for dramatics.

So now, Poseidon was pleading his case to his sister, Hera. "My son is in danger, at the Roman Camp, not remembering a single thing about himself—"

"And that was for his own good, for the good of the world, for the good of Olympus!" Hera objected.

"But he has not been visited by anyone," Poseidon pointed out. "However, his counterpart, Jason, who is also _your champion_, has been visited on many an occasion. Why is this so?"

Again, the Throne Room went silent, as they remembered Poseidon's 'debating' style. Over the years, Poseidon had grown much calmer, although still very unpredictable. Back in ancient times, Zeus and Poseidon's temper very much just shadowed each other. Now, he was showing how to calmly execute a very good point without being crass.

"Like you said, he is my champion," Hera argued. "And he saved me."

"Nevertheless, sister, you have given back some of his memories. Why have you not done the same for my son?"

Hera snorted. "The Greek camp makes sure Jason remembers, to try and bring him home and locate your son. But the Roman camp is not interested in Perseus' past, so they do not wish to interfere with it."

"But _you_ can give back some of his memories."

"Only if he proves his worth, dear brother."

Poseidon looked mad now. "_Prove his worth_? I do not think you remember what Percy has done for this Council! He saved you; he saved all of Olympus by making a choice; by fighting diligently while we were all at bay with other enemies. I would say he has proved himself many times!"

Hera said coolly, "It is easier to return Jason's memories than it is to return Perseus'. Jason will not be killed if he takes all of them back. Perseus will."

"Fine," Poseidon said. "Just give him back his memories of Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

Whisperings immediately circulated around the room, and Athena looked shocked and furious at the same time. Aphrodite grinned (she knew Poseidon knew of the love between his son and his rival's daughter, and she could see the love for his son practically shining off him) while Hera leaned back in her chair, slightly startled.

"I beg your pardon?" Hera asked.

"Give Percy back his memories of Annabeth."

"It will only kill him," Hera answered back. "He is reckless when he thinks of others, particularly with thoughts of _that girl_," Hera then wrinkled her nose, her dislike for the girl shining through.

Athena, however much she disliked Poseidon, was not going to let her stepmother disregard her daughter. "_That girl_ happens to be _my _daughter, who also happened to do a very good job redesigning this place before Father closed Olympus," Athena said, standing up, and standing alongside Poseidon without acknowledging him. Ares sat up in his seat and waited for the war to begin. If anyone could start a war, it sure would be those two.

Then Athena turned to Poseidon. "Although, Queen Hera _does _have a point," Athena said, looking distastefully at her uncle. "But, may I ask, would you ask Hera to return Perseus' memories of Annabeth rather than of his training?"

"Because, he is learning them at the Roman Camp," Poseidon said evenly. "And you know he needs a memory of Annabeth to help him realise he is invulnerable; I do not think he knows this. But you cannot just give him that memory and then be done with it. It will drive him insane trying to remember who she is, and that is much more dangerous than giving him all his memories now."

Athena was surprised by this logic and turned to her stepmother. "Well, stepmother?"

Hera seemed to be debating something. "Fine," she said. "But he is beginning to remember her anyway, under an alias called 'Wise Girl'." She shook her head, obviously thinking this was a stupid request. "But because she is his tie to the mortal world, it is harder for me to contain and keep all his memories of her. Therefore, if he learns of her true name, then he will remember _everything_. It is far too hard to try and separate all his memories; she's in far too many of them. Happy, brother?"

Poseidon nodded, and returned to his throne, Athena following suit, no longer making eye contact.

Artemis stood and then managed to call her father back to the Council, in order to request she could be free to see her Hunters without punishment. Of course, the request was rejected. Clearly, Zeus was as stubborn as ever.

* * *

><p>"Athena, may I talk to you?" Poseidon asked good-naturedly as they headed out of the throne room, ready to beam themselves out to their palaces and respective domains.<p>

Athena looked surprised, more than anything, but her eyes narrowed and she said, "What is it that you want, uncle?"

"I am here to talk about your daughter, Annabeth," Poseidon said, again leaving Athena stunned. "I have spoken to her and she needs her mother. Perhaps some logic will help balance out this wave of love and sorrow Aphrodite and Nemesis have put her on."

Athena narrowed her eyes, glaring at Poseidon. "You have spoken to Perseus as well. You've violated the law."

Well, she wasn't the Goddess of Wisdom for nothing, Poseidon thought idly, but he said, "Well, almost everyone has."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well, I am not one of them. I am no rule breaker."

"Fine," Poseidon said, his anger showing. "At least ask your father to at least give you a pardon."

"But he will not do that!"

"Then think of your daughter," Poseidon said, looking straight at her eyes. Grey met sea green, much like when Percy and Annabeth had an argument. "She _needs _you. Be a proper mother, Athena."

Athena looked majorly offended. "You dare say I am a _bad _mother?"

"If you're leaving your daughter suffering while she prays to your for guidance and strength? Well then, yes."

Poseidon turned away, heading over to a place where he could beam himself back to his palace in Atlantis. Before he did, though, he turned back to Athena and said, "I know that you will do what is right."

With a flash of bright light, tinged with blue, Poseidon disappeared, hoping he hadn't put too much faith in his niece.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up! :D So... who watcha think Athena's gonna do? :S<strong>

**Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	4. Four: Athena

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked that chapter. :D Now, will Athena visit Annabeth? And if she does, what motherly advice/help will she give Annabeth? It's time to find out! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Percy Jackson belongs to Annabeth (I'm sorry, I mean, Rick Riordan).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>four: <strong>_**athena.**

**~ a n n a b e t h .**

Annabeth was fiddling around with the blueprints for the _Argo II _in the Athena Cabin when a beaming light appeared in her room.

Annabeth yelped a little bit, hiding her eyes on her blueprints while trying to calm herself down.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth's eyes peeked out over the top of her blueprints, disbelievingly. But there she was, the woman with the black hair, wearing the white shirt, jeans and hiking boots, while her eyes, which were a stormy grey, matched Annabeth's own.

Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, her mother, was standing in her cabin, in front of her bunk.

"My lady," Annabeth said, getting up from her bunk, making sure none of her blueprints were getting ripped, and then quickly bowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to speak with you," Athena said, sitting down on Malcolm's bunk, watching her daughter. "Lord Poseidon—" Athena's nose wrinkled and her eyebrows furrowed. "—he told me he spoke to you."

"Oh." Annabeth looked down, slightly embarrassed. Oh gods, what would Athena say? However, she still quickly she threw up a quick thank you up to Lord Poseidon for talking to her mom.

"He was the one who told me to visit you. He also told me that leaving you to suffer because I am obeying my father's orders, would make me a bad mother." Athena took a breath. "I am obedient to Lord Zeus, and am usually no rule breaker. But I have heard even Aphrodite has visited her daughter, and I refuse to be a mother you cannot speak highly of, or a worse parent than Poseidon. And although it pains me to admit it, my uncle is right."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, my la—I mean, Mom. And you _are _a mother I can speak highly of. Well, if they knew about you, anyway."

Athena smiled softly back, and then sat beside her on her bunk. "I do not know how to do this, but… you can tell me what is wrong. Even if you think you cannot, I promise I will not blast anyone into smithereens."

With that, Annabeth finally broke down, her head on her mother's shoulders, and everything just erupting out of her.

"I just miss him so much, Mom," she said, sobbing as she did so. "I know that you think he's just a stupid Son of Poseidon… b-but he's my best friend. He's _my _Seaweed Brain. And he promised… he promised… something permanent. And now he's gone."

Athena hesitantly put her arms put around her daughter. "You care for him that much, then?"

Annabeth just nodded.

After a moment of silence, Athena asked, "What is your biggest wish right now?"

"Just to know Percy's okay. And that he's not dead. And we're all not going to die." Annabeth sighed.

"But you know Perseus is okay. And I can assure you, we will not perish. Lord Zeus is just being stubborn."

"I don't really know. Well, I mean I'd really like to see Percy again, but that won't happen until I finish making sure these blueprints are absolutely perfect. I'd also probably wish he'd remember me."

Athena's eyes furrowed. "This is what you wish?"

Annabeth nodded again. "I suppose. I also wished for you to bring me guidance. But this visit is so much better, thank you."

"You're welcome, my daughter. But, you are sure? All you want is to speak to Perseus and you want him to remember you?"

"Pretty much," Annabeth admitted, no longer embarrassed about discussing these things with her mom.

When her sniffles and sobs were finally in check, Annabeth asked, "Mom… are you disappointed in me?"

Athena looked at her teenage daughter, looking absolutely puzzled. "Why would I be disappointed, daughter?"

"I'm dating a Son of Poseidon. Your rival's spawn, I suppose. If this _Romeo and Juliet_, I would be disowned."

"I don't fully approve of your relationship with Perseus Jackson," Athena agreed, "But I know I cannot change your mind about it, either. It would've been much nicer if you picked someone with a little more intelligence, but it would be wrong to say the boy is completely stupid. And, if Poseidon can accept it, so I can I." A competitive edge had appeared in Athena's grey eyes. "Besides, you have done many great things in your life time I cannot just ignore because of your… relations… with Poseidon's son."

After a silence, Athena added, "It would probably take destruction or fading to work right alongside Poseidon. Even fighting the Council together is difficult enough. For you to ignore all that rivalry and just work with him for your survival or recognition, and later come to find companionship in him, is quite a big feat. It something I am quite proud of, and I wish I had the strength to do."

Annabeth's body felt like it was glowing. The compliment her mom had just given her staggered her. "Well," she replied, trying to tone it down, "Percy and I just inherited your rivalry, but we found no reason to hate each other, like you and Lord Poseidon, besides that fact."

"I suppose." With that, Athena gracefully got of her bunk, and looked down at her daughter. Annabeth knew her mother was leaving soon. "I want you to be in bed by midnight tonight. I will have something prepared for you."

Although it was quite odd to receive a curfew from her mother, Annabeth nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"Very well," the goddess replied. "Be safe, daughter, and do not ignore your friends. They do not understand what you are going through—to be honest, nor can I. But they are trying to do the best they can for you."

Again, Annabeth nodded, and quickly averted her eyes as Athena beamed herself back to Olympus in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>~ p e r c y .<strong>

During his last training lesson before dinner, he had been momentarily distracted by a stern voice in his head: _Perseus, you must be in bed by nine o' clock tonight. There is something important you must see_.

His friend, Octavian, had swung at him, but thankfully, he managed to deflect the blow just in time, and he still managed to defeat his friend. Tav was a good fighter, but it just so happened that Percy was better, like he had been training for ages.

"You're so good at this, man," Tav said, clapping him on the back much harder than he did about two months ago. "How do you do it?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, putting his sword in its holster, "But at least my sword performance is much better than my archery one."

At the First Legion, they took lessons in sword fighting, knife work, wielding spears and archery. He sucked at using the spear (and he always kept imagining this random girl with a spear with a dormant form of a can of mace) and the knife (he _knew _someone who wielded a knife, he just _did_), but all hope was lost when it came to archery. Although everyone else rotated between these four weapons training, even Lupa agreed it was okay for him to drop archery to practice his sword fighting.

He guessed it was because of the number of infirmary visits always increased while he was at archery, and he was probably depleting the nectar and ambrosia supply by sending countless numbers of people there.

He inhaled his dinner (as per usual) by himself on the Neptune table (as per usual; although he knew he shouldn't actually be sitting at that table), and listened to Lupa telling them to become strong cubs and blah, blah, blah. Then it was time for bed.

(He felt like there should've been a campfire, but he was too tired to really care.)

It was as he was changing into his pyjamas that he remembered the message given to him while he was at sword training. _You must be in bed by nine o' clock tonight._

Well, he wasn't arguing with that voice. He was dead tired. Besides, even if he wasn't tired, he wouldn't even argue with it anyway, considering the fact the voice sounded powerful and it would blow him to smithereens if he didn't.

It sounded like a powerful (and very familiar) goddess. He just didn't remember who.

So, it was probably only 8:45 when he fell asleep, and he was pretty much out like a light almost immediately.

Boy, he didn't know it would be one of the best nights he remembered.

x

"Perseus," a woman called. "Perseus, get up."

Percy got up and looked around dazedly. There, standing in front of him, was a woman with black hair and _very _familiar stormy grey eyes, looking like she knew the answers to every single question in the universe.

"Lady Athena." Something clearly told him they were barely on first-name basis here, hence the use of Perseus.

Athena nodded, and looked at him. "Do not worry, I am not here to speak to you. I am here to fulfil a wish. However, I would still like to remind you I disapprove of this greatly."

Percy nodded in response, knowing not to question the goddess of wisdom. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up!"

Percy did, and like a reflex, averted his eyes as she began to glow. Suddenly, he was alone in this darkness, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh my gods—Seaweed Brain?"

_Oh gods, it couldn't be._ He looked up and saw a blonde girl running towards him, and he realised who it was. "Are you Wise Girl?" he asked, excited now.

Now Athena's speech made some sense. Like he figured out, Wise Girl was a Daughter of Athena, and of course, he, being the Son of Poseidon, would never get any favours from the goddess.

"Yes, yes I am," the girl said, her face becoming bright. Eventually, she stopped right in front of him, and for the first time, Percy could inspect her properly.

Wise Girl was literally the girl of his dreams, and she was the accumulation of everything he wanted in a girl. She had blonde hair which fell in princess curls, tied up in a ponytail, with one loose curl totally grey; tanned skin, like she was an outdoorsy kind of girl; she was almost as tall as he was, and she had stormy grey eyes, which looked like they were processing a million things at once.

"Hi. I'm assuming you know who I am," Percy said, still taking her in.

She laughed, sounding bright. "Yeah, I do, Seaweed Brain."

"What's your name? And I mean, your proper name," Percy said, looking at her. "Maybe it will help me remember who you are."

Wise Girl looked down. "I can't tell you. I'm so sorry, Percy, I really can't. You'll find out what it is when we meet in person, I promise. Then everything will make sense. I'm sorry."

Flashes went through Percy's head. "You're my best friend," he said, a smile erupting on his face. "You saved my life."

This time, Wise Girl's smile was a little sad, but she managed to quip, "On numerous occasions, Seaweed Brain. And don't you _dare _forget it, okay?"

He nodded. Something told him, that even though they were best friends (perhaps something more, because she was just _too _perfect for him just to be friends with), when she got mad there would be hell to pay.

"I seriously can't believe this is happening," the girl said, smiling, but looking like she was about to cry. So, naturally, Percy put his arms around her, her head fitting perfectly between his shoulder and neck, his head neatly resting on the top of her curls.

"It's okay, there's no need to be sad."

"I'm not sad, stupid, I'm just really happy."

They stood there for a long time, just hugging each other, and for the first time in a long time, Percy felt at peace. "When will I be able to see you in person?"

"Soon," she said simply. "I've been given permission to find you. I might reach there in a week."

Percy's grip tightened. "Cool."

Eventually, she pulled out of his grip, "I'll see you soon, Seaweed Brain. I have to go now." She kissed him on the cheek, which not only made his face burn, it just made him try to quench the weird feeling inside him telling him to kiss her on the lips. The weirdest thing was, he had a feeling she wouldn't have minded.

"Find me soon, okay?" he said, trying to make a joke.

"I promise," she replied, sounding serious. "Stay safe, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! Percy and Annabeth have made contact! Through Athena! *le gasp*<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again for your lovely reviews. I had one who said she loved one of the lines Hera let out. I shall reply personally to that, because when I read it, it made me squee with happiness :3 I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Next chapter, Percy's waiting for his Wise Girl! Will Annabeth manage to reach the First Legion? And what will happen she does? *DRAMA!***

**Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW!**


	5. Five: The First Legion

**So, here it is... The final chapter of _Under An Alias_. Thanks to everybody to reviewed, favourited and alerted! Personally, I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :L So, Annabeth's on her way to find Percy... what's gonna happen? *dun dun dun***

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is Rick Riordan's creation. Luckilly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>five: <strong>_**the first legion.**

**~ p e r c y .**

A week after meeting his Wise Girl in his dreams, Percy wasn't sure whether it was real or whether it was just a very good dream his imagination came up with. Although, he had to admit, his head probably wouldn't be able to make such an amazing person without basing it on somebody already existing.

Anyway, for the whole week, he could barely concentrate, just waiting until Wise Girl would show up and then he'd find out what her real name was. He was trying to remember, because he knew deep down she was real, but trying to figure what her name was always came up with a total blank. Sometimes, it frustrated him more than the general amnesia did.

However, the search party was about four days late when the conch horn blew and there were screams of, "Intruders! Intruders! Fall in, get ready to defend!"

Percy knew immediately who that one of them was his Wise Girl, and quickly rushed over with the rest of the other campers to see the other people who had managed to get through the defensive lines of the Legion.

The oldest was a guy with a big beard, sitting in a wheelchair. Beside him, was a girl with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a circlet on her head. On the man's opposite side, stood a guy completely dressed in black. Then he noticed the two kids were both holding something.

First, he noticed the sign in Greek. He saw everyone whispering, what the Hades (well, they were saying Pluto) was on it and all, but he read it almost immediately: _We come in peace. We do not wish to harm_._ We are merely looking for someone._ Then he noticed the Latin sign being held by the boy. He managed to read it (although with great difficulty) and realised it was missing the last sentence which had been included on the Greek message. He noticed the other campers reading the message as well.

"Oh my gods, they're _Greek_!" someone yelled.

"Someone call Lupa!" another person said, prompting two sons of Mercury to find the she-wolf.

Legs and Tav came out of nowhere, breathing heavily. "Holy Jupiter, the girl can run fast when she wants to," Tav said, after sucking in a deep breath. Then he peered towards the sign which had caught everyone's attention. "Oh my Mars, is that _Greek_?"

"They've written in Latin too," Allegra pointed out.

"That's not the only weird thing," Percy added. "I can read the Greek."

His two friends gave him a look. "Not to mention, I think I sort of recognise those people. I think I know them."

By this time, Lupa had arrived with the Mercury kids, and she looked at their visitors, too. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the man in the wheelchair. _Chiron,_ she said, making everyone else fall silent. _It has been many years. What brings you to my camp?_

The name Chiron sounded familiar to Percy, but that didn't stop him gasping when he got out of the wheelchair, revealing his lower half to be looking like a white stallion. "Indeed, Lupa, it has been too long. We are merely looking for someone and also to discuss the next Great Prophecy. We are also here to return your praetor, Jason Grace."

The whisperings began again. "Jason? They have Jason!"

"You kidnapped Jason!" Gwendolyn, Daughter of Ceres, usually one of the more docile characters at camp, and Allegra's half-sister, yelled.

"That's not true," a boy's voice said—whom Percy assumed was Jason due to the gasps—as he came out of nowhere, followed by a guy and a girl. "I was brought to Camp Half-Blood by Juno."

Again, the whisperings continued. "Please, we honestly come in peace," the girl who was following Jason, said. Immediately, Percy believed her. "We do not want to cause trouble."

"I was part of an exchange, as a plan by Juno to bring the Roman and Greek camps together. The Roman praetor, for the Greek leader," Jason said. "Our memories were wiped and we were placed in the opposite camps with no recollection of our pasts whatsoever. And then, eventually, when our memories returned, we would merge the camps to help fight the greater evil."

Percy felt everybody's eyes on him. _The Roman praetor, for the Greek leader_. Oh gods, the guy didn't actually mean _him_, did he?

"What is this greater evil?" a Son of Mars said. "Us Romans can defeat it easily, without any help."

"It's Gaea," the boy who was standing with Jason replied. "And believe me, she isn't as Snow White looking as she looks. She appeared to me in Potty Sludge and tried to convince me to turn my back on my friends. Not that it worked, though. I'm Leo Valdez, by the way, Son of Hephaestus. Oh wait, hang on… it's not called that here. It's that _Star Trek _thing… oh right! Son of Vulcan."

"Gaea? It's Terra," another camper scoffed.

"Yeah well, in the end, it's the same thing. She still wants to kill us all," Leo retorted.

A girl who Percy recognised, but did not see before that moment, began to speak. "Besides, the prophecy states that the Seven will close the Doors of Death. However, we were told by Hera—I mean, Juno—that the Seven will come from both camps: Greek and Roman."

Murmuring broke out before Reyna, Daughter of Mars, said, "How can we believe you, _Greeks_?" she spat out the word like it was dangerous or something.

By this time, Percy was ready to say, "Because I do," but he didn't say anything. He was busily looking for his Wise Girl. But he couldn't see her.

But then, Chiron called out the most beautiful name in the whole entire world. "Annabeth, if you will."

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

_Annabeth._

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. His Wise Girl.

He suddenly realised why he couldn't find her. She was invisible, under her Yankees Cap. Oh gods, everything was coming back now. He could barely stand still, and Allegra and Octavian looked at him, probably wondering if he was okay.

So when the girl of his dreams—his _girlfriend_—appeared out of thin air, to the shock of the Romans, Percy had to contain himself before he started yelling, "Oh my gods… Annabeth! Annabeth! Wise Girl!"

"Well, basically, we want the same things you do. We want these other forces to stop killing our parents, and us as well. And if you're worried about trust issues—"

Eventually, he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Chiron. Nico. Thalia. Rachel." he didn't say _her _name, because then he'd go nuts and he wasn't sure how Lupa was going to respond to that. For now, he was still under her liege.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him. "Percy?" they all said.

As he walked towards them, he sneaked a look towards Annabeth. Her eyes were as stormy as ever—even more stormy than they had been in his dream, but her face was hardened, as if she couldn't believe he didn't remember her. So, naturally, he changed course and started walking towards her instead.

The Daughter of Athena looked up, startled, but she said nothing. Finally, he was right in front of her. Then he just said, "Hey, Wise Girl."

As he tried to capture into a hug, her eyes narrowed (from shock, he thought) and she slapped him in the head. "_Ow!_ What the Hades was that for?" he protested.

"You interrupted my speech! About _trust_! What if they decide to kill us now, huh? Did you ever think about that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth then looked away, as if she didn't expect him to remember.

But Annabeth's name had made him remember everything. It probably had something to do with his trip in the River Styx (or the fact any of his memories that were worth remembering usually had her in them).

They caught each other's eyes, and sea green met grey. All of a sudden—even they weren't sure how it was happening—they were kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>~ a n n a b e t h .<strong>

Annabeth barely heard the whoops, cheers or the shocked whispers circulating around her while she was kissing Percy.

She swore he heard a "Mother of Zeus, didn't see that one coming," from Rachel, and a "Wow. Talk about a romantic reunion," from Piper, but she was too happy to really care.

When they finally came up for air, Percy just smiled and said, "Hi."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're butt's still getting kicked for forgetting me, by the way."

"I know."

"Good."

Then she hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I disappeared."

"I blame Hera."

After another hug, Annabeth finally managed to pull herself away from Percy. "Okay, back to the… what was it? Oh yes, the trust issue," Annabeth said, still slightly dazed. She turned back to the small crew that had accompanied her here, and she noticed Chiron, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico and Thalia all smiling at her. It was probably the happiest Leo, Jason and Piper had ever seen her. As she held Percy's hand she said, "Well, we can't give you anything that proves we're telling the truth, but we have Percy and Jason. Percy went missing three days before Jason showed up at the camp, and Jason barely has any recollection of anything before the day we found him."

"When we found Perseus, we found him with Allegra and Octavian," a camper said. "They said they'd been running away from something with him. It was three days after Jason disappeared."

"Well, I thought it was off, because I had no idea who they were. They just claimed to be my friends who I met a couple of months ago. But…" Percy shrugged.

"Oh gods, Jacob, please, it's Percy, Tav and Legs," a girl said, whom Annabeth assumed was Allegra. She and another boy came forward. "I am Allegra del Fiore, Daughter of Ceres. I believe you call her Demeter; that's what Percy called her when we first got here. And this is Octavian Jones, Son of Mars."

"Ares. Call him Tav," Percy immediately responded.

"You're Italian?" Nico asked, sounding interested.

"_Si,_" Allegra replied. "_E tu_?"

"_Si_," Nico said. "_Mi chiamo Nico di Angelo_. Son of Hades."

Again, the whispers came up. "There hasn't been a Son of Hades—Pluto, whatever—at this camp for almost a century. Apparently all Hades' demigod kids are born to… well, Hades," Percy told Annabeth.

"Oh, and this is my sister," Jason said, smiling at Thalia. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

Again, the whispering flared. "Lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis," Thalia added.

"Isn't she a Daughter of Jupiter like you, Jase?" a boy carrying a bow asked.

"Are the Hunters of Artemis the Greek counterparts for the Huntresses of Diana?" another girl asked.

Thalia nodded. "I mean, we're all girls, obviously, but I think Artemis's name is too long compared to Diana's, so…"

"Are there any Spanish people here?" Leo asked. "_Anyone_?"

"_Hazel Garcia,_" another girl said. (Annabeth was pretty sure Jason had talked about her, but she didn't remember what.) "_Hija de Minerva_."

"Ooh, feisty," Annabeth heard him mutter. She just rolled her eyes. She had heard _far _too much about Leo's various crushes on his first quest. Thank the gods she wasn't one of them.

"May we talk in private, Lupa?" Chiron asked politely.

_I do not think we have much of a choice_, the she-wolf replied, and the two camp directors disappeared.

Just as Percy was about to lean in and kiss Annabeth again, three things happened. The first was that Thalia pretended to gag. The second was Nico saying, "Jeez, guys, get a _room_." (That coming from a thirteen year old.)

The third was that Annabeth actually stopped him. She turned towards the Romans and asked, "Excuse me, can I borrow your training arena?"

Although they seemed to have won over a few of the Romans, a lot of them were still looking her as if she was a spider who was going to wrap them in big cocoons of it's web.

"Down there," Allegra said, pausing her conversation with Nico, which was taking place in rapid Italian, leaving Rachel very amused. Then she frowned. "Why?"

"Percy owes Annabeth," Rachel said simply. "As punishment for forgetting her, Annabeth's gonna kick his butt at the arena."

"But it wasn't his fault," Allegra said.

Annabeth shrugged. "I promised. He accepted."

"Actually, I just accepted because Annabeth becomes a very scary being when you don't listen to her—"

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

Then she heard someone (possibly Leo or Jason) ask Thalia, "You're _sure _they're in love?"

"Yeah, they're so in love it's sickening. Trust me, you weren't around when everyone was waiting for them to _get _together," Thalia replied.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," Percy said, sticking his tongue out at his cousin, in a very mature gesture.

"Trust me, this is how they express their feelings, most of the time," Nico replied. "I swear, I walked into the Poseidon cabin once—"

"SHUT UP, DEATH BOY," both Percy and Annabeth yelled, blushing furiously.

"Wanna postpone the kicking of my butt and kill these two first?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>At dinner time about two hours later, Thalia and Nico were now looking sourly at anyone who wanted to question them about how Percy and Annabeth beat their butts (not that anyone already didn't know, since majority of the camp went to watch it, and unfortunately for them, Percy and Annabeth still worked very much in sync). Jason looked like he was trying not to laugh as he comforted his sister at the Jupiter table, while Nico glared towards the Neptune table for the majority of dinner. Since there was no Pluto table, considering there had barely been any demigod children of Pluto, Nico was sitting at the big table with Chiron, Lupa and Rachel. Rachel also seemed to be teasing him as well.<p>

Leo was sitting at the Vulcan table, telling them about Festus, his dragon, and showed them his ideas for the _Argo II_, all of them sounding impressed and asking questions about its mechanics. Piper was sitting with the Venus table, smiling. She seemed to belong there more than with the Aphrodite kids, as they were much less 'OMG, IT'S SO HOT' but more disciplined and subtle. Still, like Piper, they had their moments, but they were currently discussing Charmspeak.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had been welcomed to the Minerva table with open arms, all of them dissecting her battle strategy and her later battle against Percy, which they thought was a very good way to attack a Son of Poseidon/Neptune.

The rest of the camp no longer had a problem with the Greeks, who had all apparently proved their worth. They told stories of the Battle of Manhattan, and about Clarisse, who received the Blessing of Ares after slaying a drakon. (The Mars kids were quite interested in that story.) Nico even told some stories about the Underworld, even including one about the time he, Thalia and Percy went down to the Underworld together.

However, they all knew it was Percy and Annabeth's relationship (and battle style) that made them trust them the most. Apparently, it was very demigod like, and the Romans liked the constant threats and sort-of rivalry. Thalia, Nico and Rachel, who had known them longer than anyone, just said, "Yeah, it threatens me to upchuck every time I accidently walk in on their cheesy moments."

So, really, the Romans' trust of the Greeks had been cemented not only on war stories, but on embarrassing stories of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. And constant fights.

(It got worse when Rachel told a very unabridged version with help from Thalia and Nico about their 'Demigod Love Story' that was filled with so many 'dramatic and poignant' moments, even for normal demigods. While they blushed and wanted to get Rachel to stop talking, Thalia and Nico just smirked. Clearly, it had been their revenge.)

But if it was going to save the world from Gaea/Terra/whatever you wanted to call her and the giants? Sure, why not. It's not like their relationship was a secret, anyway. Percy _did_ turn down godhood for Annabeth (which Rachel also included in her story, which got the Venus girls crying), so even the gods probably knew. And their first real proper kiss (well, the first one they had when they started dating on Percy's birthday) had been witnessed by almost everybody at Camp Half-Blood. According to Piper, Aphrodite shippedit as much as she did Paris and Helen. And that was saying something.

But still, none of that mattered as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase gripped each other's hands tightly, never wanting to let go.

_Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl_.

Reunited at last.


End file.
